


Wait, Don't Go

by VictoriaSinclair



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Movie Spoilers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaSinclair/pseuds/VictoriaSinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: Movie spoilers. What happens after that scene in the trailer when Veronica says "Wait, Don't Go"? Well, she has some news for Logan . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait, Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> This story involves a BIG MOVIE SPOILER about Logan's character that has not been in any of the official trailers or anything, so if you don't want to be spoiled or are just sticking to the officially released stuff, DO NOT READ.
> 
> This was written in response to the [VM Fic Recs prompt "Wait, Don't Go."](http://vmficrecs.tumblr.com/post/72088024378/veronica-mars-fic-prompt-wait-dont-go)
> 
> Thanks to Holly for her help!

"Wait. Don't go."

He stopped at the door, turned toward her, his face carefully expression-free.

"I need to tell you something. Because we said we were going to be honest with each other. There's something I told you that's not exactly true. I mean - it was true when I said it. I didn't lie. I - " Veronica realized she was babbling and stopped abruptly.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Okay . . ."

"Not that it's _important_ or anything, but - I told you I had a boyfriend. I don't. Anymore." It came out in a rush.

He took a step toward her, and she wondered if he even noticed he was doing it.

"You broke up with Piz?"

"Not exactly . . ." she hedged.

"Piz broke up with _you_?" His voice rang with disbelief.

"He gave me a choice. I chose."

" _What_ choice?"

"He wanted me to come home . . ." Oh, the hell with it. Veronica looked Logan straight in the eyes. "You or him."

"Got it." Logan's face hardened. "And you get to play the martyr. The great Veronica Mars, giving up her beloved boyfriend and her happiness in the pursuit of truth and justice."

"Fuck justice," Veronica muttered.

"What?"

" _Fuck justice,_ Logan," she carefully enunciated. "This isn't about that."

A shadow crossed his face. "You - are you saying you think I - "

"Oh, don't be ridiculous."

"What are you saying, then?"

"I'm saying that Piz wouldn't have given me an ultimatum if I was just trying to save someone - _anyone_ \- from a murder rap. He isn't a _monster,_ Logan."

"Okay . . ."

"If we're having this conversation, can we at least sit down? Or do you need to be by the door so you can bolt at any moment?"

"We can sit down." Logan followed her to the couch and sat cross-legged in one corner of it. "So if this isn't about justice . . ."

Veronica took a deep breath. "It's about my feelings for you."

"Your _feelings_ for me?" Logan scoffed. "So, what, you see 'Logan Echolls Murders Girlfriend' on the news and suddenly you have _feelings_ for me? Had I known it was that easy, I would have gotten myself accused of murder again years ago."

"I didn't _suddenly_ have feelings for you. I _suddenly_ became incapable of maintaining my carefully cultivated walls of denial. And Piz could tell."

"Oh." Logan didn't know what to say to that, so he tried to joke. "Awfully presumptuous, aren't we? You're the one who keeps reminding me I'm supposed to look like a grieving widower. Now you break up with your boyfriend because of your _feelings_ I may not even reciprocate?"

"Your reciprocation doesn't really matter."

"It doesn't _matter_?"

"I mean, of course it matters, to me. But not as far as Piz's ultimatum."

"And why not?" Logan demanded.

"Because even if you're not interested, I figured it's not fair to keep dating someone once you've admitted you love someone else."

"Oh." Love? Had she said _love_? He must have misheard.

His silence was making Veronica nervous. "So I take it you're not interested, then." She tried to keep her tone light. She assumed she was failing miserably.

"Of course I'm interested." Logan stared at her. "Veronica. It's always been you." He cupped a hand behind her head and leaned toward her, slowly, giving her plenty of time to object, to move away. She didn't. He kissed her and she was seventeen again, but at the same time it was _different,_ and _right,_ and _home._

He pulled away all too soon, waiting for her reaction, to make sure he'd done the right thing, so this time _she_ kissed _him,_ wrapping her arms around him and holding on for dear life. She felt his muscles ripple under his shirt. He'd always had a great body, but _God._ She'd have to remember to send a thank you note to the Navy. Later.

"My dad's couch," she murmured. "I feel like I'm in high school again."

"I promise my skills have improved since high school." He flashed her his trademark devilish grin. "So this is when I seduce you, right?"

"No."

His hands instantly dropped away from her, and she wanted to say _Wait, no, come back._

"No?" he asked as he retreated back to his corner of the couch. "Please tell me I'm not somehow misreading this whole thing."

Veronica laughed. "You're not. I promise. But first of all, my dad is sleeping in the next room. I'd like a little more privacy than that when you seduce me."

"When . . ." he echoed. "Okay. Noted."

"But more importantly . . . you're not exactly fully cleared yet in the eyes of the law."

He raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said . . ."

" _I_ know you didn't kill her, Logan. I am also a lawyer. I'm not going to let you open yourself up to that."

"To what?"

Veronica swiveled toward him and rose up on her knees, doing her best "intimidating lawyer." "Exactly how long after your girlfriend's tragic death did you start sleeping with your ex-girlfriend, Lt. Echolls? Wasn't that awfully convenient, Lt. Echolls? Did you need to get her out of the way?"

"Oh."

"Yeah." Veronica realized that she had edged forward as she spoke, so now she was practically on top of him. Oh well. Might as well take advantage of the situation and kiss him again . . .

Logan broke into her thoughts before she could act on them. "Can I make an observation?"

"Go for it."

"For someone who doesn't want to be seduced, it's kind of interesting that you're basically in my lap."

She leaned forward and kissed him, grabbing his shoulders for balance. "I didn't say you couldn't touch me at _all,_ you idiot."

"Ah. Well, then." He wrapped his arms around her and talked between kisses. "This _is_ very high school. Making out on the couch, trying not to wake up your dad, wondering how far you'll let me go . . ."

Veronica pulled away slightly. "Is that how you see this? A crazy one-time high school flashback thing? I mean, it's fine, I just want to make sure we're on the same page, I - "

He shut her up with a kiss, and God, it did make conversations easier now that that was an option again.

"If I'm reading between the babbling correctly, I believe the key phrase in question there was 'one-time.' And no. Hell, if it wouldn't torpedo both our careers, I'd be trying to figure out how to never let you out of my sight again."

Veronica beamed at him, then chuckled. "I don't really have a career to torpedo, but I appreciate the sentiment."

Logan pulled her into a more secure position in his lap so they could talk without him having to actually stop touching her.

"What do you mean, no career? You're a fancy New York lawyer. I heard you got at least one offer from a firm already."

"I did, but . . ." Veronica sighed. "That's not me. I don't wear suits and sit in a pretty office in a skyscraper every day. It's _boring._ Everything in New York was boring. I'm Veronica Mars. I'm a P.I."

"New York _was_ boring? Past tense?" he asked. "Does that mean you're leaving there? Coming - home?"

Veronica nodded. "I guess Neptune can't get rid of me that easily. I figure I'll work with Dad, join the California bar so we can offer more services, maybe take over eventually when he wants to retire. Let him start slowing down, anyway. He's put in enough years running after bad guys."

"That's my girl, giving up a life of wealth and prestige to run after the bad guys of Neptune. Well, at least worrying about your safety for the rest of my life will give me something to bond with your dad about."

"The rest of your _life_? Whoa, there, buddy. Slow down."

Logan pouted. "If you insist."

Veronica kissed the pout off his face, mostly just because she could. "We'll discuss the rest of your life later. Aren't we supposed to be making out like teenagers tonight?"

"Mmmm." Logan's hand found her hip and slowly started traveling up, under the hem of her shirt. "A lawyer - _voluntarily_ returning to Neptune - and a Naval officer. Teenage us wouldn't believe it."

"Teenage me would have found the idea of Lt. Echolls confusing but very, very hot."

Logan smirked. "Say it again."

Veronica grinned and started unbuttoning his shirt. "I'm going to need you to take this off now, _Lieutenant_."


End file.
